Kiss me in the Rain
by Imperial13
Summary: Jaspers been broken too many times. Jakes a whore for hire. Rosalie can't stand to see her brother like this, so she hires Jake out as a date. But what happens when love turns this temporary fix into something more? UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for picking Me and My story to read...sooooooo...Enjoy**_

**First in my "House of the Heartbroken" series: Jake and Jasper**

**Disclaimer...I own none of it...but hey, someday right?**

"Why am I here again?" Jasper Whitlock said glumly to his best friend Bella Swan as he ran his hand through his shaggy golden curls; they bounced and fell back. He felt like a chick: sitting here in a cafe, waiting for a date set up by his best girlfriend. Sipping some mocha-choca-non whipped-caffeine free crap excuse for coffee.

_I'm a man, God dammit; I drink coffee like one, black, no sugar with a ton of hot thick cream. _Jasper chuckled to himself, earning himself a glare and a snort of disgusted amusement. Clearly Bella knew exactly what he had been thinking.

_Damn her and that freaky mind reading power of hers. I swear she spends too much time with Edward…well she used to anyways…_The thought sobered him a little. But it was Bella's voice that pulled him back to reality.

"Because, I don't like it when you sit around moping." Bella crossed her legs and rested her elbows onto the table and leaned forward. "You can't mope over Emmett forever you know." Her hair fell in front of her eyes.

"_Emmett how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?" _

"_Don't be stupid Jasper…you…you just warmed my sheets! You __**and **__Rosalie! Little Texan sluts the both of you!" _

"_I love you. We'll work through this I swear!"_

"_God, give it up Jazz. I'm over you and your little accent; drop the act for Christ's sakes. Don't wait for me. I'm not coming back to you. Never."_

Jasper looked into Bella's one visible eye, and he knew she was right, it _had _been seven months, and it wasn't like Emmett was coming back..._but...what if he does? I have to be there for him, what if..._his eyes darted to the door. _What if Emmett shows up and I'm not home? _

"Jasper Whitlock don't even think about leaving. He's not coming back." Bella tone wasn't sweet, it wasn't kind, but it was what he needed. They both knew it. They both had felt it. That…and she had probably seen his eyes dart to the door.

"You bet your ass I saw it." Bella said.

"You really need to not do that Bella. It's down-right annoyin' and frankly creepy." Jasper snapped at her. Yeah, she had been heartbroken too but still…Everyone let go at their own speed.

"Don't….Don't give me that. You and I both know it the truth, so stay."

"Fine." Jasper blew air through his lips and ran his hand through his hair again and gave the place where they sat a look around.

It was a cute little cafe, run by the same family for as long as anyone cared to remember, the walls were a light shade of gray and the furniture was simple and tasteful; dulled, warm, beige leather, the floors were made from pebble and the lighting was low, it was warm and clean like summertime. A welcome relief in the dreary rainy gray of Forks. It was romantic, it was date like, after all each table only accommodated…two people, it was...

"Bella..?" Jasper looked back into Bella's face, his tone suspicious.

"Hmm?" Her tone was innocent, but he knew that she knew that he knew, her ivory skin turned a delicate rose shade with guilt.

"You _are _staying for this little date aren't you?"

"Uhhh...I would Jazz but you know I have to go home and make dinner and...Huh...sorry?" Her blush increased along with his own annoyance.

"Bella! I can't believe you would do this to me! You know I hate meeting strangers, this will be so awkward, I don't even know this guy." Jasper slouched back into his chair crossed his arms and pouted, a little immature but it worked for the situation.

"Well...you do actually know him...so...it won't be that awkward..."

"Wait, I know who I'm going on a _blind _date with..." Jasper automatically started mentally going through a checklist of all the men he knew...to his knowledge he was the only gay one besides Emmett...well they were the only ones willing to say it out loud anyhow.

"Well...okay so you don't _know_ him, know him, but you've met him once or twice...I think..." Bella drifted as she tried to think about when Jasper might have met..._No...I don't think he ever him, but, it will work out. It has too. Just because I have to pay him doesn't mean it won't work out...but what if...?_

"Bella!" Jasper snapped his fingers in front of Bella's million-miles-away eyes.

"Huh?" Bella focused her gaze onto Jaspers face. One of his pale hands reached across the small table and took one of her smaller paler hands into his own.

"I need to know Bella, please be honest; does he want to be here? Does he know what happened? Does he..." _E_ven want me for me? Jasper broke off, took a breath then continued, "Does he pity me?" Bella flushed, and suddenly Jasper knew._ Bella set me up on a pity date;_ letting go of Bella's hand and starting to go for the door.

"Jasper wait!" Bella went after him her legs working twice as hard as his did. Outside the shop in the damp air of Forks she caught him, both her hands wrapped around his arm. He spun around looking down at the smaller girl who was still clutching his arm.

"Bella..." his voice held a warning, he needed time, it wasn't enough right now, it was too soon...

"Please Jazz. I know..." She looked away, letting go of his arm she wrapped her arms around herself, "I know it's soon, but I can't stand you being in this kind of pain, I...can't have you end up like me...I just can't." Her voice broke. She cringed at the cold memory...

_"Edward, wait! Please let me try to make this work, please!"_

_"No Bella! Give up and let me go already, Christ, can't you see I don't love you, I hate you for what you've done to me!"..._

Bella flinched. And let out one small choked sob.

Jasper felt like shit. It wasn't often that he hurt Bella, she was his best friends she was the world to him, and he had to go and ruin it. "I...Bella, I'm sorry...shit darlin', I'm sorry." He wrapped arms around her and crushed her to him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and gave way to the heart breaking sobs that seemed to be unstoppable.

"I know...it's been a long time but he still..." She mumbled into his chest before breaking off again and choked.

"I know hun, its okay," He stroked her hair and rested his head against her forehead. "Bella...if you really want me to, I will go on this date." Jasper cringed as the words left his mouth but he knew it would help Bella.

She pulled back and wiped her tears away, sniffing, "Really?" She looked up him, hopeful.

"Yeah." He sighed. It wasn't going to be easy, _but hey, it's only one date, right? _

"Okay, well," She sniffed again and pulled away until she was holding both his hands in hers, "I'm gonna be quick because you need to get in there but...just...remember, this guy was interested in you, he actually wants you, so...go, have fun k? I'll see you, like, tonight?" Bella stumbled through her speech, stopping and hesitating trying to word it simply so she wouldn't burst into tears again.

Jasper gave her a lopsided smile, a heart-breaking, heartbroken, lost smile. "Sure darlin', what was his name again?" He gave her hands a squeeze.

"Jacob." Bella said. She looked into Jasper's eyes almost level with her own, smiling weakly before pulling her hands out of his and walking away, brushing the new tears from her eyes. _Please Jasper, give Jake a chance...don't be like me, don't wait for a man who doesn't love you back._

She kept walking down the streets, pulling her hood up on her thin jacket as the rain droplets became heavier.

But it was too late. She was soaking wet. But it didn't matter. She was frozen solid on the inside.

She willed her feet to move, but they were stuck, rooted to the ground by some hateful force. By instinct she knew why she was frozen. She turned around, the rain literally beating down on her and saw, through the window, Jasper sitting in the cafe, coffee in hand keeping his eyes on the door, waiting for someone.

_Good. Jasper...you're on the rise, you won't be in pain for much longer. Soon you will be able to forget Emmett, his smile, his laugh, his face, it will all be gone._

She turned and walked away briskly; knowing she had to get home soon or Alice, Rosalie, and Esme would worry. As she walked tears slide down her face when she passed by a couple holding hands under one umbrella, all the while thinking, _don't be like me jasper, forget him move on, don't be like me...oh god, Edward..._

**So this is Chapter one...really short on purpose Chapter two will be up soon!**

**R&R my lovelies...I hope to hear all about it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. enjoy! -imperial13**

When Bella started walking away, Jasper let his smile fall, and a let a large sigh fall out of him. As he set foot inside the cafe the rain let loose and started to pour like there was no tomorrow. I_ can't believe I'm doing this. But anything for Bella... _

He checked his watch and sighed, this guy was ten minutes late. Granted the pouring rain outside would slow anyone down but still. But was kind of rude to not show up, especially if you were the one who planned the whole thing.

Jasper sighed and looked down at his table tracing his finger along the small curving design someone had carved into the table's surface. He stared at his fingernails; filed down to the quick. He couldn't help but trace the scar on his wrist where the cuts had been. But Texas was far behind him. Physically and mentally.

Jasper took another sip of his…coffee and swirled it around for a second; it wasn't bad but…it just didn't taste the same. He coughed a bit and sniffed, blinking a few times to snap himself out of his little daze. It wasn't as if he didn't go out...he went out.

_Then again you can't really count going to work, and the grocery store "going out"...but I do stuff with my friends...I had dinner with the girls a month ago…and there was that movie…Lord above that was last Christmas...oh god Bella's right, I need this date. _

Suddenly the little bell above the door gave a musical little tinkle and out of reflex Jasper looked up to see the new comer, hoping it was his mystery man. But instead of seeing a man, well, a fully grown man, he saw a teenage boy and girl one brunet and the other blonde, respectively.

Jasper recognized the two instantly, they worked for him, Jane and her brother Alec, good kids just trying to make a bit of money by helping him around the book shop.

He gave a small wave when Alec's eyes caught sight of him, and the boy tugged his sister over towards his table. When they had reached him he gave them a warm smile, truly surprised to see them.

"Jane, Alec, what a surprise, what's up? Why aren't you at the shop?" His forehead crinkled slight with worry, they were supposed to be working until he came back to the shop after his date was over, so he could close up and finish the accounting. But he wasn't going to be able to get away for at least another two or three hours.

"Well..." Alec started then hesitated, nudging his sister, who gave a sigh of exasperation and continued for him, "Your landlord came by again and started bothering us. He _claims_ you haven't paid your rent for the last month. _I_ wanted to tell the bastard he could take his fake-assed rental fees and go fu-"

"Jane!" Alec clamped his hand over her month and gave Jasper an apologetic smile; "Caius is there now, trying to get Laurent to stop but..." He left off, all of them knowing how persistent Laurent could get.

Jasper moaned and put his head in his hands and tagged on his hair. "Oh God." He felt his eyes water; Laurent had been doing this for months now, trying to force Jasper into debt so he could get him into accepting some sort of deal to pay off his debts. A deal that involved sex, with him.

He sucked in air loudly and rubbed his eyes to remove the unshed tears. He looked up to the worried faces of the twins. Alec's arm around Jane's shoulder and Jane's wringing her hands in knots. He gave them a bright smile and stood, "well, come on then we have top straightened this little mess out don't we, you two run back and tell Laurent I'll be back soon with the money, in cash alright?"

Both of them gave him small worried smiles before agreeing, both turned around and started to walk to the door, "don't get to wet, okay?" Jasper said to them, Jane turned and flashed him a smile.

"Jasper, it's us you're talking to. We're too fast, the rain won't even touch us," she then spun around and ran out after her brother.

Jasper gave sigh then walked up to the counter, paying the man what he owed before going to the door. He bent his head to avoid the freezing wind and rain he knew would hit the second he opened the door, and stepped out into the storm.

The moment he was out in the storm he was drenched. Quickly he walked down the sidewalk. And ran straight into the warmest hardest wall he had ever felt. He stumbled back and lost his footing almost falling back onto the ground until a strong pair of hands grabbed onto his arms and steadied him.

"Thank you so much sir I'm so..." Jasper left off as his eyes focused on the strangers face. He felt faint, and he never fainted but this man was just...godly. He was tall, 6' 3" to 6' 4" with deep russet skin that was smooth and warm. A full head of cropped black hair that matched his dark eyes, a face of a true man and by the looks of it, the body of a true god.

"No, my bad, I wasn't watching where I was going." The stranger's tone was calming and warm, filled with a kind of emotion Jasper hadn't heard since...**him. **

Jasper gave the man a smile; he seemed like a good guy. "Well...thanks anyway, it been...a long time since I was rescued by a prince charming." The stranger smiled. Jasper shivered.

"My pleasure." His voice was gruff and warm, Jasper felt a twitch inside his pants, _G__od I've missed that feeling. _

"Hey," the stranger said, "I know this is...sudden but...ya know we're standing out in the wet freezing cold and I was hoping, that is, if you would...uhh...go enjoy a movie and some dinner together?"The stranger blushed across the high arch of cheeks and nose, giving Jasper a perfectly mastered puppy-dog longing.

Jasper looked into the stranger's eyes, _yes! God yes you big hunk of man, yes take me out to the movies and dinner than take me home and love me all night long until I can't breathe!..._That's what he wanted to say, but as he opened his mouth to answer and say "yes" he remember Jane and Alec and Caius...And Laurent.

"Thank you so much for the offer but..." At the "but" the stranger's face fell, "I unfortunately have to go to work...but maybe we could do this...tomorrow?"

The strangers face lit up and his million watt smile returned, "Sure! That would be great, like, how bout right here, same time?"

"Great. So...can I get a name prince charming?"

"Jake. And yours my dearest damsel?" The blond man blushed deeply looking away before looking back into Jakes eyes.

"Call me Jazz." Jasper gave him a smile before shivering; during this whole exchange both had stayed in their same spot, the cold winds and the wet rain just know starting to affect him.

Jake, _God what a sexy name, _must have seen him shiver, because he stripped himself of his rain jacket and wrapped it around Jasper silencing his protest by saying, "I don't really need it, I'm always hot." And it was true too. In nothing else but a tight black tee-shirt and jeans, dripping with rain Jake was…Amazing.

"Yes, you are_." Jasper_'s eyes widened and he shut his mouth, and blushed tomato red, while Jake threw his head back and laughed.

_"_Thank you so much Jake, truly...well, I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow?" He slipped his arms into the jacket and looked up at the taller man feeling the warmth of the jacket seep into his bones.

"Yep. Ah well...might as well go to work now...damn." He shrugged.

Jasper gave a little chuckle, and started to walk toward the bank but stopped, needing to do something. "Jake?"

The taller man turned around looking at him with confusion, "yes?"

"Hold still." With that Jasper wrapped his arms around Jakes neck and pulled himself up and Jake down, to kiss him.

Their lips met, a small, gentle brush. Jasper nearly moaned aloud, it wasn't much but it had felt _so good...so warm and sweet and gentle and...Perfect_. He did it again with more force, and this time Jake reacted; he put his big hands on Jasper's hips and pulled him closer, twisting his mouth to get more depth.

Jasper felt Jakes tongue brush his lips, and he immediate responded opening his mouth releasing a small moan as the big organ forced itself into his mouth, curling around his tongue, tasting him, dominating him.

Jasper grew even more excited as Jakes hand slid down his hip to cup his ass, he whimpered as the hand squeezed, feeling a feeling he hadn't felt in months, the feeling of something thick and hard pressing through his clothing into his abdomen.

He knew he had to stop or he was gonna end up forgetting about everything else that mattered: like his store. _Ah well, might as well finish with a bang. _He dragged his tongue into his own mouth again Jakes tongue following his, and when both tongues were in his mouth he pulled his cheeks together and sucked hard on Jakes tongue.

Jake gave a moan, _fuck this boy knows what he's doing_. But soon Jasper had pulled back and untangled himself from Jakes grip. He stepped back licking his lips to clean up even though the rain acted like a shower, a cold, boner killing shower.

"Wow." Jake stared t him through lust filled eyes.

"See you tomorrow." With that statement and a small wink, he walked away to the bank and then off to his store.

Jake stared after him, watching that perky little ass sway delicately as its owner briskly walked down the street, giving a small whistle of appreciation. He hadn't seen an ass like that since..._Actually I don't think I've ever since an ass like that before._

Jake gave a small sigh, he would have to wait until tomorrow to do anything with that hot little blond, and he did have to go to work, especially since his best friend had been the one to hire him.

Jake remembered that day, considering it had only been a week ago, it had been the first time that Bella ever directly brought up his job as an evening escort, especially around other people, no matter how close.

_Jake sat inside the little living room of Bella's house that she shared with all her other friends, male and female alike. The house was large enough to fit its eleven inhabitants with plenty of room to spare. The house had been designed a long time ago and had been bought by Esme and Carlisle, brother and sister, for opening up a bed and breakfast. And soon they had a steady stream of customers some memorable and some not. _

_But after a while the business failed and soon they put the rooms out for rent. And slowly but surely a steady stream of people took up board. _

_First had come Bella, whose fiancée had jilted her at the altar for another man, after she had a miscarriage losing her baby and her true love within a week. Then had come Jasper and Rosalie the bombshell blond twins who had been cheated on by the same man at the same time. After them had come Caius, the petit French blond model who'd been raped by his step-brother and his boyfriend. _

_Jane and Alec, two runaway foster kids, had snuck into the kitchen hoping to steal a quick meal and then head out to Los Angeles to get a job, before Caius and Esme had discovered them Esme couldn't stand the thought of letting two teenage children live out on the streets, so she took them in and gave them two more rooms. _

_Then Alice had stumbled into their lives with no memory except she knew her name. Immediately loved by everyone Alice quietly slipped not the inner rankings of the boarders. Shortly following the small pixie, Angela and Eric, best friends from the east coast, had shyly requested they take the last two rooms. Carlisle had readily agreed, easily seeing the two had dealt with a lot in the recent past. _

_After a few weeks it was discovered that both and Angela and Eric had come from the same orphanage that had kicked them out due to their age. They had wandered into Forks on a senior tour bus and had seen the rental sign hoping it was a solution to their problems. _

_And, seeing as the house was quiet full, brother and sister decided to remove the for rent sign and replace it with a smaller hand-made sign, that simply read 'house of the heartbroken' . _

_Time had passed until the day Jacob found himself sitting on a large sofa next to Alice and Bella and across from Rosalie and Esme. _

_"Bella...I thought we were going to go see a movie together?" Jacob gave an uneasy smile to Rosalie and Esme, Alice and Bella were some of his best girlfriends but for some reason Rosalie didn't seem to like him at all, Esme he had never met until she welcomed him in not five minutes earlier. _

_"We need you to work for us." It was Esme who spoke, her voice was sweet and caring, she looked no older than twenty five or twenty six, but her voice spoke of decades of maturity._

_He gave an uneasy laugh at this," you girls now how expensive this is," giving himself a sweep with his hands. "Not that I wouldn't be happy to oblige but...are we talking all of you at once?" He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly, his tone was light. _

_All but Rosalie laughed; Alice's delicate tinkle, Bella's quiet chuckle, and Esme's easy giggles. Rosalie merely hardened her glare on him, her perfectly applied black lipstick on her full perfect lips tightening into a firm line that still managed to appear beautiful on her. _

_"No you silly boy, we need you to go on a date with one of our friends...you know, to help him get back into the swing of things." Alice patted his big shoulder with her tiny hand, smiling at him and shaking a little with left over laughter._

_He must have show his confusion because Bella spoke up not a second later, "we know what you do Jake, we know you aren't actually going to date him, we just thought that if he went out he could see that life isn't something to waste." _

_"You would be like a jump start." Esme smiled at him, "but no sex." Her smile vanished as she said the last bit. "You are going to make him see what a great world we live in, not break his heart again." _

_"Sure." Jake gave the ladies a smile, "not what people usually ask of me but hey, I guess it could work out." Jake gave it a quick thought, "Bella you know you how the procedure goes right?"_

_"Yep. Got it all figured out, place, date, time, everything is ready, getting you to say yes was the last step." She smiled. He smiled back; this is why they were friends. _

_"So you didn't think to ask me first?"_

_"We're paying you." Alice whispered loudly. Again they all burst out in laughter, minus Rosalie. Again._

_When they had all calmed down, Jake looked directly at Bella and asked, "So who is the poor kid?" _

_"My brother." Rosalie spoke for the first time, looking direct at Jake. "His name is Jasper. And I would appreciate it if you didn't take this as some sort of a joke." Her tone was cold, her blue eyes boring into Jakes. _

_He gave her a slow once over head to toe and back, before letting out a breathe and an easy smile, "baby you're taking this way to seriously, I'm gonna take your brother out and we're gonna have some fun, what not cool bout that?" He kept his tone light, and happy, turning on his patented charm he knew would melt this girl right into his hands. _

_Instead she stood up, towering over him, her blonde curls falling around her in a cascade of chaotic, messy beauty, her eyes narrowing. "First don't call me baby. Ever, you dog. And second this is my baby brother, you will be polite and respectful. Thirdly so help me God if he comes home hurt that night, I will kill you. Slowly." Her tone got more and more violent as she went on. To the point where even Alice started to cringe away from her. But Jake knew to show no fear. _

_Jake stood. His 6'' 4" height and his impressive muscular girth intimidated most people but not this chick. she was almost as tall as him, plus she had just as much sex appeal as he did, in her tight white strapless dress, that stopped at her upper thigh and that barely contained her breasts while still clinging to ever curve of her shapely, perfect body; he could see why Bella always said she could have worked in his company. _

_She hissed, literally hissed at him, her hands balling into first at her sides before she stomped out. No she didn't stomp, that would implied no grace, this woman floated out on cloud of hatred...a little fruity but it was the right description. Just before she disappeared from view, Jakes eyes caught sight of her shoes, _figures, _he thought, _of course she was 6 3". She was wearing six inch heels.

_Everyone's eyes followed her out. Esme cleared her thought and all three girls stood up. "Well, that was pleasant, let's go out to that movie shall we, I'll buy?" Esme said as she walked towards the door. The girls followed right after her. Jake hesitated for a minute thinking, _how ugly can this guy really be if he needs a prostitute to be his date?...

...And now he sat here, his large body barely fitting onto the small chair and his legs cramped trying to fit underneath the table top, waiting for his customer. He checked his watch, half past eight. This guy, this Jasper, was half an hour late. But, he _had_ been fifteen minutes late but still, it was rude.

Jake gave a small sigh, he wasn't going to get a tip tonight or do anything else. He had cleared his evening for this customer, since he did take his job seriously, and he did want to make Bella happy. He stood, and started for the door, hesitated a moment giving the cafe one last sweep through in case he had missed someone, but no, there wasn't another person that sat alone in the cafe.

He returned towards the door and walked out. Outside the air blew cold across his face. The rain had abated but the dark gray clouds still hung overhead, obscuring all light from the street. So Jake pulled up his collar and jammed his hands into his pockets and started to walk towards his car.

As he walked his hand clasped around something in his pocket, curious he pulled it out; it was a neatly folded square of paper. He knew it was from Jazz, h was the only person today that had access to his pocket. He just wanted to know how the hell he had been able to do that. He stopped walking and unfolded the square; there written was:

_Civil War Books _

_113th and Russia Ave_

Then in neat little letters at the very bottom of the business card was written:

_Visit me tonight_

_**So this was Chapter 2. I hope to hear from you soon! **_

_**Imperial13**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry about all the grammar mistakes. I am so bad at all that. Please forgive all my mistake! I am so very sorry.**

He grinned widely. _Okay, so the night isn't going to be a complete waste of my time. _With that thought in mind, along with several thought of a blonde's tight ass, he got in his car and started the ignition. The engine roared to life, the radio jumped to life and began to blare an indistinguishable song with a base beat so heavy he felt his chest vibrated. His finger slammed on the power button and suddenly it was silent. _Perfect_. Just as he reached for the gear shift o pull out, his phone rang.

He pulled it out, flipped it open and said, with some annoyance, "Hello, this is Jacob black speaking. How may I help you?"

"Ah, Jacob, how good it is to hear your voice after all this time." the voice was heavily Russian but distinctly feminine.

"Hello, boss. What can I do for you?" his voice was laced with annoyance. _I should be making out with someone right now you heinous bitch! _

"I have a customer that could use your _particular _talents and I need you to go to him. Immediately. It should only take about an hour or two, he just wants to be roughed up a little." her voice was filled with dark humor. Even after decades running the most successful underground whore house in the United States, his boss still found what she did to be very _amusing. _

"I'm sorry boss, but tonight's my night off and I have a date-"

"I do not care. You work for me and you will do as I say. I have a client willing to pay extra, plus give a good tip. You _will _show up and you _will _please him. Am I understood?" her voice was cold and hatefully filled with malice and command. _looks like I have no choice, but hell if I'm getting tipped it can't be that bad, plus I could still met up with Jazz later tonight, book stores are open till eleven right?_

"Jacob? I am not a patient person, _I am waiting._"

"Yeah, yeah keep your panties on boss, I'm going, I'm going. So let me guess, its James again?"

"You have guessed correctly. Victoria has some sort of business to do, something about her little brother's liver or something, so she couldn't be there to service him. You will go instead."

"Fine." Jacob hung up the phone, not waiting for his employer's reply. He gave a frustrate groan. Jazz would have to wait a while,_ what a waste of two hours._

Aaa

The bookstore was in a cute little group of stores that were gathered together in the first floor of a Spanish villa styled building. With a large fountain and courtyard in the center, filled and surrounded by beautiful flowers had seemed to have blooms no matter the season, it was a much desired area to own a business. Civil War Books was located in the smallest of the lots available. However it was a cute little shop that had a cute little loft right above it for the owner to live at, so all in all it was a good buy.

That is, at least was Jasper saw in it when he had decided to rent out the space. That was until he had met his land lord. Laurent. The man had instantly made his attraction to Jasper very clear; however when Jasper had politely refused, he had said he wouldn't give up.

Jasper had taken that as a joke. That was a mistake. During the last five months of his rental, many things had gone wrong with his place, no lighting, no electricity, the A.C was always broken, and so on. But he had fixed these problems, with a little help from some quick thinking on Esme's part. However this was the first time Laurent had come forth and directly said anything was wrong, this time it was about his actual payment. _The one I already gave directly to him. In cash no less. _

So when he reached his little shop he found himself without twelve hundred more dollars. But he couldn't do anything about it..._unless...I could just give him what he wants...he isn't an ugly man and he seems nice but, I mean what would Emmett say? What would Bella say? Oh God what would Rose say? _

Jasper shook his head as he pushed open the front door into his store. He was instantly met with warmth and the gentle smell of vanilla and rose petals; a gifted recipe from Angela for air freshener.

He migrated his way through the few shelves of the store to the front counter located in front of the small stair case that led up to the loft upstairs where he found Caius and Laurent arguing loudly, Alec and Jane standing on either side of Caius trying their best to look threatening; and actually succeeding very well.

It was Caius who saw him first, his eye lightening up with an apparent wave of relief, "Jasper. Good you're here. Laurent was just leaving." He gave the man a hard stare before Laurent turned around and gave Jasper the once over.

"Ah, Jasper, it's good to see you again." The man's tone implied exactly how he want to _show _how good it was to see him, but as always Jasper politely ignored him.

"You as well Laurent, well now, it is getting rather late and it is after hours, and I would like to go home, so if I can show you out..." He gestured to the door.

Laurent looked like he wanted to say no however a quick growl from Jane silenced the words right on his tongue. "Very well. Jasper I will see you soon. Very soon." His eyes narrowed menacing; his tone was filled with threat and an underlying layer of lust. Jasper barely contained a shudder of disgust.

They all held their breath as Laurent slowly made his way to the front door. The moment they all herd the door click shut and the bell stop jingling they all released the breath. Jasper was the first one to speak, "well, that was certainly interesting." He put on a sunny smile, but he knew it looked fake. "What did you three say t get him to leave?"

It was Jane who spoke, "oh, nothing." she waved her hand, giving Jasper an evil smile, "we just said we would have him thrown in jail for sexual assaulting me." She gave a giggle of laughter as she walked over to Jasper's side and hugged his middle.

Jasper didn't know what to say, so he just gave her a one armed hug and motioned the other two to join him. They did so, with vigor, crushing Jasper in a small wave of love. One he was grateful to have.

After a few moments he gave one last big squeeze before letting the three go. After a few minutes of nonsense chatter and reassurances Caius, Jane, and Alec all left promising to be back in the morning and to see him back at the house.

However when Alec said this small little comment Jasper couldn't help himself and quickly said, "I don't' think so Alec, I've got a lot of work, so...I'll stay up in the loft tonight, tell Bella I'm sorry okay?"

Alec looked as if he wanted to say something, but he seemed to think better of it and quickly followed his sister out of the door.

Once they were gone, Jasper sighed deeply. It was nice to be in his store alone. _If only I could make money that way, I'd never leave, not for anything_, images of Jake conjured in his mind, _well, maybe for a few things..._he giggled at his own pervetered-ness. After he went around the shop locking the doors and turning the lights on their automatic settings he went back to the counter, checked the cash register, making sure it was fully locked, he climbed the stairs up to the loft.

When he had first rented the store he had thought he would live here full time, to make it easier on himself and give Esme and Carlisle another room for rent, but after a few weeks of living in the lonely cold loft, full of fears of his landlord who lived only a few minutes away, he had gone back to Esme, tail between legs, begging for his room back.

Unfortunately he had been too hopeful and had furnished the loft by bare minimum. A sofa and table, dinner table and chairs, bed and night table, it was sparse but since it was only two rooms, one being the bathroom, sparse was probably better.

When he reached the tops of the stairs into the open room he breathed in deeply, the air, like the store it smelled beautiful and every chance he could he tried to absorb some and more of that smell. It reminded him of home and of love and of comfort, things he didn't have much of anymore.

He took off Jakes coat and swung it over the back of one of the kitchen tables chairs. He took minute to survey the room again, always surprised by how much he actually liked the space. At one end was the kitchen, a small space that had a bar, a stove, a sink and a fridge, all he ever needed. The kitchen table sat just outside of the kitchen to the side.

If you walked straight from that half you would come upon the bedroom/ living room. This half of the loft had carpeting, a soft warm ream color on one side there was the small couch and the coffee table he had, why? He didn't know. He didn't have a TV or a TV stand so it was there in the very rare event he had company over. And then five feet from the back of the sofa, flanked by two large ceiling to floor windows was he pride and joy.

His California king sized bed.

It had been a gift from Eric, His job at a mattress store got him a discount. A gift he treasured more than his own blood, especially since it had come full covered with soft down pillows and twelve hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets...

_...When all the boarders had come to christen his new loft together he had walked up the steps to see the bed sitting there looking as if it was build for the space. He had been dumbstruck, ignoring everyone he had wandered over to the bed, playing the top comforter before turning around and asking who had done this for him. Eric had shyly stepped forward. _

_Jasper had run towards him, jumped into his arms wrapped his legs around him and had shoved their lips together. After a few seconds he had pulled back and stepped down, blushing heavily. It had been Eric who had said something first say politely that Jasper wasn't really his type and he would have to find someone else to Christen the bed with him. _

_They had all laughed and uncorked the wine, even Jane and Alec both only sixteen at the time had enjoyed some._

Jasper smiled at the memory. He got himself a strong cup of instant black coffee and sat down at the kitchen table and started to go through all the paper work he had to fill out to apply to get more books and to start setting up interviews with authors to come to his store.

Hours went by, and soon he had gone through four cups of coffee, the last three had a few splashes of vodka in it. So, at around eleven thirty at night he decided it was time to go to bed. He stood up from the table slowly and started to make his way over to his bed. Slowly as he walked, he unbuttoned his shirt and shed it along with his pants and socks and shoes and undershirt until he was in nothing but his boxers.

He fell on top of his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. He pulled a pillow forward and gently propped his head up, turning on his side, and wigging until he was comfortable. His eyes shut slowly, drifting into a subconscious state of mind.

In his dreams he saw a tall, tanned man, with muscles that seemed to never end and a smile that made his soul warm like he had bitten into a freshly baked sugar biscuit. He felt those big hands run over his body. He felt those lips kiss down his spine to the base right above his boxer line. He felt hands slip underneath the thin layer of cotton. He felt a hand ghost over his aching erection.

And then in his ear he hear a hot whisper, "oh Jasper you are so eager for me aren't you? I told you I would be back soon."

That was not Jake's voice. It wasn't Jakes voice at all; in fact it sounded just like..._Laurent. _

Jasper's eyes snapped open. It took him no more than two seconds to realize that he was in his bed and someone was on top of him. Laurent was on top of him. _Oh God its Laurent. _

He struggled throwing the body off him and twisted onto his back before crawling on his butt to the opposite side of his bed, his eyes wide with fear as he saw Laurent rise up from the floor where he had fallen.

He looked menacing. His long dread locks fell down around his face, hiding half of it; but both his unnatural eyes were quite visible. "You shouldn't reject me Jasper. This can go one of two ways: the fun way or the painful way." His voice was deep with anger and lust, Jasper knew he was completely serious.

"I-I could have you arrested for r-rape." He stuttered showing his fear, he edged back a little more curling his leg under him at an angle in preparation to jump off the bed.

"Ha!" Laurent gave a shout of cruel laughter, "and who would believe you?" His question hung in the air before he continued; he leaned over the bed as he spoke. "I've got money, you do not you have no witnesses, and finally...Jasper, do you really think you are first pretty little thing I've had to be _rough _with? I have quite a lot of practice with making sure I leave no traces of...anything."

He started to crawl across the bed, feral and cat like. It took Jasper only a second to comprehend all of Laurent's words and their meaning. _Oh God ...I'm going to be raped...I should never have stayed here... God Emmett! Bella! Rose! Somebody...help me. Please! _

Laurent was in front of him now; he reared onto his knees and stripped himself of his jacket and shirt. He leaned towards Jasper and put his hands on Jasper 's shoulders saying, "good choice, my little boy, it will be better this way, I promise, I'll make you forget all about the man that should have been taking care of you." he bent his head to nip Jasper 's neck. _That hurts!_

"Mmm...yes, I will take good care of you. By the night's end you will be begging for more like the little slut you are." He moved his head to be in line with Jasper's and bent to kiss him.

But before their lips met Jasper heard Laurent's last five words. _The little slut you are...no. not again, I am not going to become some man's whore...his plaything! _In an instant he decided, and took action. He slammed his skull into Laurent's. Said man reared back letting go of Jasper to grip his head.

Jasper balled his fist up and aimed for Laurent's nose. He let it fly and hit hid target dead on. Laurent fell back in pain letting out a growl of pain. Quickly Jasper got off the bed and sprinted for the stairs, not stopping for anything.

As he hit the first step going down he heard the thud of Laurent's feet hitting the floor and of the pounding of his feet as he ran after him. Jasper didn't look back as he sprinted down the stairs. When he got to the store he vaulted over the counter. His ankle hitting one of the glass ornaments sending it flying and shattering on the floor. Even though his ankle throbbed with pain he kept on going.

Thankfully Laurent hadn't re-locked the door, but Jasper still lost precious seconds fumbling with the handle, his hands shaking with adrenaline and terror. He wrenched it open and flew into the courtyard, hoping that if he made it to the streets someone would see him and help him.

As he sprinted towards the fountain in the center of the courtyard he felt as if he had gained enough time to glance backwards. He was wrong. As he turned his head, his foot hit a wet patch, and he slipped forward on his foot. His body, stupidly trying to stay back ending in him falling flat on his back, his head hitting the stone ground.

Stars twinkled before his eyes, and his thoughts blurred together. He felt Laurent's arms wrap around him, he tried to struggle free of the vice-like grip but Laurent's hands wouldn't budge from their spot on Jasper s biceps. He forced his lips onto Jasper s forcing his tongue into the blond man's mouth. Jasper bit it, hard.

Laurent pulled back and backhanded him he hit the floor again where Laurent kicked his rib cage. he gave a guttural sob suddenly remembering he had vocal cords he let out a loud cry of "help!" his voice echoing off the courtyard walls.

Laurent dragged him up by his hair. He kept crying out for help, trying his hardest to punch or grab any part of Laurent, to save himself, to cause pain. He succeeded when his hand found a long slimy strand of Laurent's dread lock he yanked as hard as he could with Laurent's hands gripping his arms, bruising his.

"You little shit! You will bow down to me and you will do as you're told." Laurent kept his voice low and quick, each word punctuated by shaking Jasper and squeezing his arms to a point where Jasper thought he might faint from pain

As he continued to cry out, and fight, he started to lose hope. _No one is coming, no one can hear me, I'm going to be raped...and probably killed too. _

His arms started to slow down and hand loose, he stopped crying out, there was no point. No one was coming to save him; he just had to accept it. He closed his eyes to hide the tears as he heard Laurent whisper, "That's better," into his ear.

He flinched away when Laurent kissed his neck again, so gentle compared to the pain. But was quickly backhanded for flinching. He gave a whimper of pain, feeling the blackness of sweet unconsciousness taking him under when he heard it.

A car. The engine of a car. A very, very close car, one that sounded like it was parking not fifteen yards away. With all of his effort and might he pulled back from Laurent and let one more throat retching, ear splitting cry of "help me!" before he fainted. His body going lax in Laurent's arms, his eyes barely open. He felt himself slump to the ground.

He heard voices saw two men moving, and suddenly one of the men punched the other one. It looked like Laurent had been made of nothing; he went flying back two feet before landing on the ground and not moving.

He felt the other man come over to him and wrap his arms around him. It sounded like he was asking questions but Jasper couldn't be sure, the voice sounded familiar and the arms were nice and big and warm. He tried to open his eyes, barely succeeding, the darkness was so inviting. He cracked his eyes open and came face to face with his prince charming, Jake...

"Hey prince charming, come to rescue me from the evil monster?" his southern drawl was showing but he could bring himself to fix it. He gave a weak laugh before closing his eyes and letting the darkness wrap him up in a warm soft blanket.

R&R darlings


	4. Chapter 4

Please. Read on.

Aaa

Jake had started to panic when he had heard the scream. He had been with James for two hours before the man had finally come. It had been a chore. The boy was young and rich, thought himself to be a real man. Jake had fixed that. Despite himself he felt a twitch of pleasure. He loved teaching bitches their proper place.

The entire drive to the bookstore Jake's thoughts were filled with thoughts and images of the little blond bending and twisting over a counter top as he pounded into his tight heat. He had been harder than a piece of marble by the time he had pulled into a space right outside of the bookstore's back door.

Turning off the ignition he leaned back and closed his eyes. If he showed up with a boner the size of a pike, he would look like some sort of newbie. And he definitely _wasn't_ a newbie at this. That said he pictured the most disgusting things he knew of to date.

After a few minutes of picturing his sister and her husband, he got out of the car. He shut the door, looking around when he heard a scream. He immediately broke into a run. He followed the noise into the center courtyard of the shopping complex. When he reached the entrance archway he stopped, his hand on the wall, his breath coming in hard gasps, his eyes scanning the large courtyard.

Then he saw them. Two figures about thirty feet away. It was clear to see that it was rape. As he watched the taller man struck the shorter man down. Jake gave a gasp. The smaller man, now lying on the floor, was Jazz.

His gaze filled with red. He launched himself towards the pair, grabbing the taller man by the throat and looking in his eyes. The man was shorter than him, but it made no difference Jake would have taken down a bear for the poor defenseless blond boy on the ground.

He pulled his fist back and slammed it forward straight into the man's nose. The man gave a grunt as he flew back about two feet before crashing into the ground, with a loud _THUD!_

Jake bent down over Jazz, wrapping his arms around him, "Oh God. Baby are you okay? Please tell me you're okay." He gentle shook Jazz's body, his eyes remained closed. But then, slowly, the boy opened his eyes, slowly and only about halfway.

Jazz gave him a small smile saying, "hey prince charming, come to rescue me from the evil monster?" His voice had a beautiful southern drawl to it; but it was weak, and as soon as he had closed his mouth, he was out cold.

"Shit." Jake breathed out. He looked around the courtyard, looking for a bench or something but instead he caught sight of the open door, _that must be his store. _His eyes slowly went upwards, looking up into the window of the apartment above the store._ And that must be his apartment._

With a new kind of determination, Jake lifted Jazz's limp body into his arms, and carried him bridal style towards the door. When he stepped into the store he was instantly hit with a wave of fresh, slightly scented air. It smelled just like the body in his arms.

Without thought blood rushed down to his dick, making it grow instantly. He groaned aloud, standing in the doorway not moving, for fear of losing control. _ God this so wrong, I want to have sex with the unconscious body of someone who almost got raped. I'm going to burn in hell. _And then he noticed that the body was only clad in boxers. Thin, tight boxers. His cock twitched.

_God kill me now._

Sucking in a breath he forced himself to focus on getting the blond into a safe place. He walked through the aisles of books until he reached the counter. Looking around for a chair or something, hoping that he wouldn't have to place him on the floor, and then the stairway caught his eye. T_hat would be the stairs that go up to his apartment. I just hope he lives alone._

He carried the smaller man up the narrow flight of stairs and was relieved to find that the apartment was empty. Inside the small cozy space Jake felt a rush of comfort. _He's going to be okay. _The thought flashed through his mind, and instantly he knew it to be true. He laid Jazz gently onto the bed, arranging his body so he was comfortable and walked over into the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen he immediately searched the cabinets for a bowl or a cup. As soon as he found a cup he filled it with water and grabbed a rag off the counter and walked back over to Jazz. He dipped the rag into the water, and gently dragged the towel over the boy's face cleaning up the sweat and blood.

The light in the kitchen and the moonlight cast a gentle glow on the blonde's face. _He tru__ly is beautiful. God how could anyone do this to another human being? _The last thought was filled with anger, and then suddenly he remembered that he had left the jackass that had done this lying out on the ground.

Slowly and quietly he pulled himself away from the sleeping boy, who mewled quietly, twisting his form and reaching for the hands that had been warming his body. Jake gave a small chuckle and, filled with regret, pulled completely away and walked out of the apartment.

He walked down the stairs and through the bookshelves of the little shop, pausing ever so often to examine a little accessory or an aisle label. Anyone who walked into the store could instantly tell it wasn't a big corporate store but it was loved deeply. There wasn't any sort of dust anywhere, and all the books were neatly organized.

Jake walked passed one aisle and paused, looking back at something that had flashed across his peripherals. It was a drawing a good sized full color drawing of two people facing a brilliant sunset. The couple was holding hands, the light casting "shadows" on the sand behind them. _It's for the romance section. Jake_'s eyes widened at the realization, and they widened even more as he realized that the two people in the picture were both men.

_That isn't __really shocking is it? I mean it's clear that Jazz is gay but to have it so openly displayed...it's different. Jake_ tore his eyes away from the picture and continued to walk away from the aisle until he had reached the entrance door. He pushed the door open and walked out into the courtyard; his eyes zeroing in on the crumpled heap of a man still lying on the ground.

He pulled out his cell phone and thought quickly about who to call. He decided on calling Paul. Paul, while violent and temperamental, was good when handling filth of the rapist variety. He punched in the numbers while keeping one eye on the scum bag. It rang four times before the phone clicked.

_"Hello?" _the voice was groggy with sleep, it was after midnight and it had been one of Paul's nights off. Sleep was something they all tried to enjoy as much as possible.

"Paul, hey man, I need a favor."

_"Jake, if this involves me getting out of bed you can go screw yourself."_

"Ha, funny. Look I need your help, I have a rat and I don't know anyone else who can deal with them like you." he smothered his tone with underlying complements. Paul's vanity was legendary, give him a complement and he'd practically swallow knives for you.

"God_ Jacob, this had better be worth it." Jake_ heard a heave of effort o the other end of the line. _Drama queen._

_"Alright, I'm up where are you?"_

"I'm at that little Spanish villa shopping center, the one a block away from that little strip club that you and I used to go to. Remember?"

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

_Jake_ gave a loud bark of laughter at Paul's reluctant tone but he knew better; Paul loved taking care of scum bags, "yeah, yeah. Hey look I've gotta take care of his victim so I'll catch ya later. Just deal with him as you see fit."

_"Playing nurse? Damn, this kid must be screwed up badly. Well, whatever Jake, do what you've gotta do."_

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

_"Yeah right. Dude, you owe me a whole lot more than that. You can start by buying me a couple a shots at the bar tomorrow."_

Jake snickered, _him and his booze, _"yeah, whatever man, just hurry your ass over here." And promptly hung up the phone, cutting off Paul.

He breathed in the night air through his nose and breathed out through his mouth, feeling the slight chill in the air that turned his breath to mist.

Jake retraced his steps back through the bookstore, making sure to lock the door behind him, and quickly walked through the store and up the stairs into the little loft only to be met by the sight of the short blond man dressed in baggy sweat pants and an oversized hoodie, slowly walking around the small kitchenette.

"What are you doing?" Jake's voice was loud and accusing, _he should be resting. _At the sound of Jake's voice and the forceful tone that was used Jazz dropped the mug. It fell to the floor, exploding into shards of ceramic and burning hot liquid.

Jake was immediately at Jazz's side. Dragging the smaller man away from the wreckage, "what are you doing? You need to be in bed and resting, how stupid can you be?" his voice rose with every word until he was shouting, his hands help the blond upper arms in a death grip, he could feel the man trembling.

"I...I'm sorry, I just wanted to, to make you some tea...its polite." Jazz was shaking, his eyes watering.

Jake felt instant remorse, "no I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't' have yelled at you," he saw Jazz's face fall into instant relief. "But, you need to be in bed resting, you were almost raped _mi música hermosa."_

Jake instantly clamped his jaw shut. _Where __the hell did that come from? _He hadn't used Spanish since his mother had passed away. It was taboo in his house. But now it was out. Jake kept his eyes trained on Jazz's. But he saw nothing.

Jazz seemed to sway a bit and Jake's hand, which had not moved from their place on Jazz's upper arm, once again gripped the man tightly.

Jazz released a harsh breath, his hands came up to rest on the large expanse of Jake's muscular collar. "What...what did you call me?" He moved closer to Jake, pushing his own smaller body flush against Jake's.

Jake turned his head to the side, his jaw tensed. "My beautiful music." the words were a hoarse whisper. Jasper caught his breath at the tone. It spoke of lust and heat and fiery need, nothing like the cold selfishness of Laurent. Jasper's hand went up to Jake's cheek and gently guided it to face him.

He sighed when his eyes met Jake's. The sheer passion and feral heat warmed him just to see it. "Jake...Jake..."

"Yes?" those powerful arms slide down his arms to wrap around his waist. The taunt muscles seemed to be_ everywhere _and the scent of something truly masculine was attacking his senses.

"I...I want..." Jasper couldn't think or concentrate. _Peggy Lee was right. Fever indeed. _"...I...oh,"

"What is it _mi amor?" _there it was again, just slipping through the cracks, but only for Jazz "what can I give to you, tell me, Jazz, and I'll do it. Anything for you."

And Jasper was lost.

"Just hold me, please prince charming?" Jasper molded his body against the tall hard wall of muscular body that was next to his own. Jake let out a growl and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. His hands cupped Jasper's tight behind and lifted him up. Without even thinking Jasper wrapped his legs around Jake's waist and let the bigger man carry him over to the bed where they both fell onto the covers.

Jake rolled them until Jazz was lying on top of his body, the blond man's legs straddling his, chest to chest. It was silent, the room filled only with the sound of their breath as Jasper rested his head on Jake's chest and Jake stroked Jasper's back with long lazy caresses.

Jasper felt his eyes droop slowly closed and he snuggled tighter into Jake's warm body. Jake rolled them again until they were side by side. He pulled Jasper into the shell of his body and stroked his hair as the blond fell asleep.

He kicked his shoes off and closed his eyes, letting the soft sound of Jazz's breath be his lullaby. And the last thought he had before drifting off into the dark was that it was so nice just to be able to cuddle someone without being paid or having sex with them.

Slowly he felt his eyes shut, and heard the soft sounds of his own steady breath. The last thing he saw was Jazz's sweet face so close to his own. And he could have sworn he felt a ghost of a kiss touch his lips before the dream world took him away.

~*~*~*~**~8~8~~*~*~*~*~*`8`8`*~*~*~*~*~*~8~*~8~8`8`8`8`8`8`*8`8~8~8~

Thank you for sticking with me. I am so happy to have you all read my story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is after weeks of waiting, I am so sorry for said wait my readers, I am truly sorry, but with the trips to the hospital and to three weddings and to adopting two new puppies from the shelter and from working on so many pieces at once…thank you for being there for me. **

**Enjoy. **

**AAAA**

Jasper's eyes snapped opened. His breath caught and he snapped up in bed. The visions of last night swam in his head. Laurent almost raping him and Jake...coming to save him. It had seemed so, so unrealistic, but when he shifted a bit, there was a big warm hand resting on his hip attached to a very muscled arm that was swung across his lap.

He twisted his head to be met with the sight of the man besides him. He was a vision. The seven a.m sun light was streaming through Forks' cloud layer casting light gray shadows everywhere. His tanned face was relaxed in sleep; peacefully playful…even his tawny skin glowed with power and youth.

Jasper smiled a little before quietly slipping out of bed. He stood up and stretched back, reaching for the ceiling, releasing a quiet mewl of pleasure when his muscles stretched out and loosened.

He walked into his kitchen and looked at the mess on the floor. Only about half of it had been worked on before Jake had carried him to bed. Jasper blush as the memory of it hit him. He had acted so...lame. He drooped a little at the prospect of facing the man in his bed this morning. A god like that would have expected something….more Hollywood than Jasper.

He took in a breath and then let it go, _no point wishing and hoping, _he bent over and opened the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a small duster and collected all of the shattered pieces of the mug. Dumping them into the trash, he wiped the floor and started a pot of coffee.

He ran downstairs to the store just to check the register, as he always did. He paused though, and slowly crept towards the front of the store. He paused at the door and peered through one of the glass panes. His hand resting on the knob, he looked out into the courtyard. Nothing. He silently thanked whoever felt like listening. Then he drew himself away and walked away.

He climbed the stairs and walked into his kitchen, shivering in the coolness of Forks in the morning. He turned the thermostat up, cranking the heat to 80 and started on breakfast. He pulled out the bacon and eggs. He whipped out ingredients for pancakes and got out bread for toast. He started to fry the bacon and mix the pancakes, chopping up a few potatoes for hash browns.

He felt like Jake was the kind of guy that ate. A lot. So better to be ready then not, _but what if he doesn't want to stay for breakfast? _His mind whispered. _Don't be silly, he's not that rude. _Jasper's hand hesitated with chopping the potatoes, _but I don't know anything about him do I? _He shook his head, _no one says no to free food. Ever. _He smiled. If there was one thing being from the south taught you it was that food was the universal way of pleasing people.

As he worked in the kitchen he also set up the table. Pulled out plates and glasses, he pulled out and heated syrup up and placed it in a cup next to the butter. He sang softly, oldies classics, nothing better than some good old fashion 40's music to start the morning. He danced with the ceramic mugs in his hands. It felt nice to be this relaxed again.

He heard a gentle shift on the bed and he turned to look over at the large man on it. Nothing but a shift in sleep, but judging from the smile that graced Jake's mouth Jasper assumed it was a pleasant dream. He set down the mugs he was holding and walked over to the bedside. He looked down at the man. Who was no more than a boy really. He barely looked older than Jasper. He actually looked younger. Not that Jasper was old. He was in his early twenties but still…was Jake even legal? The thought gripped him. Then he bit his lip to contain his laughter. How stupid, of course Jake was legal.

He sighed and went back to the kitchen. _I'm being silly. It's just me being stupid. _

His feet made no noise as he glided around the small kitchen, and soon the coffee machine was beeping at him. Still humming he placed the two mugs down and prepped for the coffee..._I wonder how he takes it...? _He pulled half-and-half from his fridge and grabbed the small pot of sugar and set them on the table. Just in case.

He hadn't felt this at home in this apartment in years. It felt nice to feel this way, different and strange. He knew he would have to face the outside eventually, but for now, he would just enjoy this simple kind of happiness as it came.

AAAAA

Jake sniffed. And sniffed again..._is that bacon? _His eyes fluttered open and he sniffed again. _Yeah...that's bacon alright..._

He sat up in the bed, looking around, he saw Jazz bustling about in the small kitchen. He swung his legs off the bed and stretched. The warmth of the room wrapped him up in a blanket of comfort. Well it would have if it weren't for the fact that he was sweating to death. He pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it onto the bed and then stepped out of his jeans.

Once he was in nothing but his black boxers he walked over to the little kitchen where Jazz was washing dishes. His golden curls were hanging low around his head and he was humming a tune to himself, completely oblivious of the muscular man behind him.

Jake stepped right behind Jazz and slowly wrapped one arm around the tiny waist and another one around the small chest. He rested his chin on Jazz's collar bone and took a long, deep inhale of the shorter man's scent.

It was…intoxicating. "Hey beautiful. Sleep well?" he whispered in Jazz's ear. The blonde set down the dishes in his hands and leaned back against the tall man and sighed. He brought his hands up to clutch the arm that was wrapped around his chest and leaned his head back to rest on Jake's shoulder, exposing his throat.

Jake saw this and started to gently place small kisses all along the ridge of Jazz's Adams apple. "So," _kiss_, "what's," _kiss, kiss_, "for," _long kiss_, "breakfast?" he kissed Jazz's cheek that time.

The blonde let out a laugh, his body shuddering with amusement. "You," he pulled himself free from Jake's arms, "are a tease." He said with a smile before slipping under Jake's arm and walked over to the table. Jake turned around to see Jazz's perky little bottom sway as its owner fixed the plates on the table.

He followed his nose and his libido over to the table and looked down at the vast array of food. His mouth watered just looking at it. Normally he just ate whatever he could pick out of his fridge for leftovers but this was….heaven. _He's hot, sweet, and smart…and he cooks. I've struck gold with this one! _The thoughts put a smile on his face.

Jazz turned around and gave him a small smile and said, "dig in Prince Charming. It's all for you anyways." His drawl made Jake want to groan out load and kiss the blonde and drizzle him in syrup and lick it off him before he covered him in pancakes and let the heat turn his skin all rosy and...but instead his stomach growled.

Jazz gave another musical laugh and grasped Jake's hand and lead him over to one of the chairs at the edge of the table. He sat the bigger man down with a slight push and put a fork in his hand.

"Eat." He said, before walking to the other side of the table and sat down. They ate with conversation, learning little things about the other. Jake learned Jazz had been born into an upper-class Louisianan family before moving to East Texas. Jazz learned Jake didn't "do" dancing, he had two left feet.

They talked for hours, then they slowly cleared away all the plates and Jake helped him clean them and put them away. The entire time Jake was proud to notice Jazz's eyes fallowing him everywhere, the gentle heat in his eyes made Jake feel like purring.

Jake walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at the bare space where the television should have been. "How do you live like this? No TV, I'd die."

Jazz was behind him fixing the bed saying, "oh I'm normally too busy working, and besides I don't normally live here, I stay at a boarding house with all my friends….I was going to live here but…Laurent…" He choked up.

"Aw…baby don't cry….shush it's okay…" Jake was at Jazz's side in an instant, holding him and keeping him safe in those big muscled arms.

Jazz sniffed a few times and wiped his eyes with his sweatshirt before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter now…I have you to protect me." He looked up into Jake's eyes and smiled. "And you won't let him hurt me again right?"

Jake felt his resistance crack. He knew he shouldn't get this close to someone; he was a hooker for God's sakes. But when he looked into those deep blue eyes, he couldn't help himself. He tightened his grip the small waist and bent his head. He felt Jazz's hands come up and wrap around his head and pull him closer and closer to those perfect pink lips.

The kiss was fiery and hot. Jazz felt Jacob's inner animal claiming him, protecting him. He moaned and let the bigger man slide his tongue into his own throat. He couldn't help but thrust his hips against Jake, eager for any sort of friction.

He broke the kiss when he felt Jake cup his butt and lift him up. He instantly wrapped his legs around Jake's waist and moaned as the hands on his ass gave a hard squeeze. He let his hands run down the naked back and expansive shoulders of the man he was currently attached to. They rested their foreheads against one another's and listened to the sound of their breath.

Jake spoke Spanish to him, harsh and quick, breathless and whispered. He couldn't help it. He squirmed against the darker man twisting and moaning. He pushed his chest against Jake's naked one. He ran his hands over the expansive back, reveling in the feeling of being loved and held and worshipped by another man.

He felt Jake sit onto the bed and scoot back a bit. He unwrapped his legs from Jake's waist and set them on either side of the man's thighs. Trapping him in. He looked down at Jake, seeing the lust in those deep brown eyes and shuddering at the slight flush on the perfectly tanned skin.

He felt those hands still on his butt and he decided to make the best of them. Drawing his hands up to hold Jake's face, he leaned in and said, "Don't let go of me."

He waited for Jake to nod, and then he slowly caressed Jake's face before letting go. He leaned back, degree by degree until his hair was touching Jake's knees. His crotch in Jake's face and his back arched almost unrealistically. He slowly pulled his sweatshirt off, inch by inch revealing to Jake his toned stomach and thin chest.

Once the offending piece of clothing was successfully off of him, he began to pull himself back up, his hands blindly reached and found Jake's massive shoulders and latched on, helping pull himself until he was back to starting point, his butt resting on Jake's knees and himself shirtless and breathless.

"Wow." Was the one word that Jake seemed to be able to manage.

Jazz giggled a little a pressed their noses together. "I've got a lot of hidden talents. I'm sure we can help me bring them back to the surface, right?"

Jake gave a hoarse laugh, "You're funny, smart, sexy, _you can cook, _and you know bedroom secrets. I think I might…" Jazz inhaled sharply and shuddered. "What I mean is….you might be my angel." He pulled back and pecked Jazz on the lips.

When he pulled back again he frowned a bit, Jazz seemed to be slightly disappointed, a frown marring his own beautiful complexion. "Everything alright baby?"

Jazz snapped back to face him, the frown gone but the disappointment still lingered. Then the blonde leaned in and kissed him. Their lips met gently at first then Jazz gave a whimper and Jake felt himself fall all over again. He desperately tried to pull the smaller man closer.

Their bare chests met and Jake couldn't help but run his hands all over the smooth alabaster skin of the Texan boy. He smirked in satisfaction as the blonde gave a long harsh groan when he squeezed one rosy nipple.

In all fairness Jasper was having just as much fun. His hands had made their way down the firm and muscled chest down past the rock hard eight pack and to that very large and very warm organ in Jake's lap. He stroked the offending organ through the black cotton of Jake's boxers and moaned loudly as he felt it twitch beneath his fingers.

Jake loved this feeling. The hot rush of blood pounding through his system as he made the other person with him climb higher and higher. "You want this Baby? Huh? Yeah you do. Say it."

Jazz gave a small mewl of pleasure as Jake stroked his nipple with one hand and his stomach with the other. "Yes…please….Jake don't make me beg, I…want this…want you. Please, no begging…not again…"

Jake wanted to make him beg, he really did, but the defeated puppy dog look Jazz gave him was so hot. "Oh…alright, you win this time cowboy, but I swear you're gunna beg for it one day…"

"Mmmm…..so this isn't a onetime thing….ahhhh, I feel special." Jazz ground his hips against Jake's and made the bigger man groan.

"You're going….to fucking…..pay for that one blonde…." Jake pulled Jazz down to meet his own mouth in a kiss. And what a kiss it was, their tongues colliding and sweat mixing. Bodies grinding, and hands roaming. Jasper felt his resistant slip away. So he said it.

"Love me."

Jake stopped moving completely. And Jasper actually felt his hard-on go down a little. "What?"

"Jake…I want you to take me to bed is what I meant." He said it softly and slowly, his hands now both around Jake's neck and His blue eyes meeting Jake's own brown.

"Now that I can do." And so the onslaught began again, Jasper being lost completely to his senses. All of which were filled with Jake.

He felt himself slip away from his apartment into a dream world, slowly piece by piece he was forgetting the rest of the world as Jake tenderly caressed him and kissed him. As his hips moved and swayed on Jake's lap.

So close to being completely gone…."BOSS!"

Jasper groaned. Jane. God dammit.

Jake gave a low moan like an animal in pain. He whispered in Jazz's ear, "what was that?"

"My employees…but I don't know why they're here we don't even open until eleven and then they don't get here until ten…thirty…" His eyes darted to the clock on his bedside table. The irises of blue widened. "Shit!"

Jazz scrambled off Jake's lap and hurried to pull on his jacket. Just as Jazz was able to pull on his sweatshirt and he had forced Jake back into his pants before Jane torn into the room, her blonde hair pulled back into its normal twist and her plain black dress flying, "Boss…..Oh my fucking God we were so worried about you after that bastard attacked you! I told Alec we should have stayed to put a cap in his fulgy creeper ass but…."

She paused when her eyes fell on Jake. "Oh….hi…" She blushed and turned to Jasper where he stood in the in front of the couch his hands covering his eyes.

"Jane! Jane, I told you not to…" Alec came into the room stomping up the stairs huffing slightly from running after his sister. He promptly knocked into her when his eyes met with Jake. "Hi…"

Jasper fell back onto the couch and groaned, shaking his head.

"Alec! Jane! Jasper is perfect able to take care of himself! It is absolutely unacceptable to…" Caius walked up, slow and purposefully, his platinum hair was pulled back and his pale skin was flawless. The simple black shirt and jeans made him appear every inch the model he was. Then his eyes met Jake's form and he fell silent. "Hello…Jane? Alec?" Keeping his eyes on Jake.

"Yes?" Alec grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her over to Caius, his eyes never leaving Jake.

"Hmm?" Jane's eyes were slits of distrust, focused on Jake.

"We're going to go open the store now; we'll see you downstairs then?" He tore his eyes away from Jake and focused instead on Jasper's head. Still bent over in his hands.

Jasper gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Okay then. We'll see you soon." He practically carried both Jane and Alec out of the room. As soon as they could no longer be heard, Jasper practically flew into the bathroom before he closed the door. Jake stood and walked over to the locked door and gave a soft knock. "Jazz? Baby? You okay?"

He heard the door click and crack open before he was met with the sight of one blue eye and a sliver of blond hair. "That was….so embarrassing." Jasper whispered, he wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or cry or both.

"Aww…come on….it was funny!" Jake laughed. He leaned on the door frame and looked down at Jasper. "Baby….are you going to let me in so we can shower or not?" He gave Jazz his best smoldering look.

The result was said blond blushing deep red and blinking while sputtering. "Is that a yes then?" Jake smile and pushed off the wall, his hands going for his jeans. Jasper's eye followed Jake's hands down to the top button of the man's jeans. He let out a very unmanly 'eep!' and closed the door and locked it.

"Aww…Jazz…? That's mean man!" Jake whined. He put his ear to the door when he heard a soft moan. "Jazz…you okay?"

Again the door opened, all the way this time and Jake looked down to see Jazz looking up at him. 'Jazz…what's wr-"

Jake was cut off when he felt Jazz press his lips to his own. When the blonde pulled back his hands were on Jake's shoulders and he was rubbing them gently. "I'm sorry Jake…but I….just can't," he flinched and looked away, "I have to go to work and I'm just….just not comfortable with…sharing the s-shower. I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes and dropped his hands away from Jake's shoulders.

Jake looked down at the blond boy, and sighed. He gathered the smaller man into his arms and stroked his hair with his thumb while whispering, "its okay baby, some other time. I'm gunna take off anyways, got to go home and get ready."

Jazz pulled away enough to nod gently, before he pulled away completely he quickly pecked the tan man on the cheek and blushed. Then he darted back into the bathroom and closed the door. Jake touched his cheek where the blond has kissed him. He smirked at the door before turning around and putting on his cloths.

AAA

When Jake was full dressed he walked down into the bookstore, excepting it to be practically empty, it was only 10:45 in the morning. Instead he was met with the site of a very busy crowd. The three people that had interrupted him and Jazz were all easily spot-able, all three had on little golden name tags and were considerably younger than everyone else in the store.

Jake quietly slipped from behind the counter and walked through the store, glancing all around. Everywhere there were people. It was more crowded than a club on Friday night. Jake bumped into a little old lady just as he had reached the door. "I'm sorry ma'am. Here let me get those." He bent over and handed her the books. She gave him a gentle smile. Her eyes were so startling familiar Jake started. He knew this woman, at least, he thought he did.

"Thank you sweetie, you must have been raised right, unlike my grandson." She pushed up her glasses and smiled again. "Here," she handed him a gold coin.

"Oh…no, ma'am really I couldn't…" he tried to hand it back but she wouldn't take it.

"Keep it sweetie, it'll bring you good luck in your love life, though I'm sure you wouldn't need it. A big strapping boy like you wouldn't need any luck in that department." She winked and laughed before walking off. He stared at the coin for a few seconds admiring the shine and the unique engravings.

Then he felt something tug at him. He didn't know what it was exactly but he felt his eyes drifting away from the coin back to the staircase, are there was Jazz. The blond was dressed simply, dark jeans and a hoodie tee-shirt of dark purple. Jake felt his blood heat, something about the man made him itch.

As if by the same force, Jazz's eyes shifted and met Jake's, he smiled gently and a slight blush dusted the crest of his cheeks. Jake smiled at him and kissed the air. Jazz blushed even more before smiling and patting his butt…._kiss my ass_, _touché blondie. _

He knew he had to leave…but he couldn't tear his gaze away from those eyes. He wanted to fly in those sky blue eyes. His gaze was broken however when a good looking man in his forties walked over to Jazz and put his hand on Jazz's arm. Jake felt a possessive growl growing in his throat. How dare that old man touch _his_ blonde?

…Wait…._his _blonde? Jake felt a surge of power in his chest. Yes, Jazz was his, and only his…call it his inner animal but he felt the urge to howl in ownership. He felt Jazz's eyes on him again, but couldn't look, he might scare his blonde off with his lust. So instead he just turned around and walked out of the store.

AAA

Caius knew something was up. As he greeted and helped out their customers, he felt something coil around his middle when he watched that tall tanned boy leave the store. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Jasper. He was. He had never met this Emmett person, the one that had broke Jasper heart, all he knew was the man was a bastard. And for some reason this Jake reminded of that same feeling.

So when Jake did leave the store Caius immediately swept away from his satisfied customer and gently pulled Jasper away from where he was re-shelving books. He ignored the gentle protests and pulled Jasper into the backroom where they kept the extra books and other merchandise.

"What was that?" Caius focused his eyes heavenward, as if to point to the loft above.

Jasper blushed shaking his head, "nothing Caius, it was nothing. Really he just was...well he saved me from Laurent last night."

Caius crossed his arms and shot Jasper a questioning look. Jasper sighed and started to explain the whole horrible night, starting from when he had gone upstairs to do the accounting and ending with Jake taking him upstairs and helping him sleep.

"That was not just a rescue mission from what I saw," Caius pointed out. Jasper blushed and couldn't seem to look into his petite employee's eyes.

"But it isn't important. I only caution you not to make my mistakes." Caius finished and turned away from Jasper and made his way back into the fray of the front of the store. And Jasper stood there remembering how Caius had been raped by his own step brother and boyfriend.

He shook his head and made his way to the front of the store again. He pulled a smile onto his face and emptied his head of those thoughts...though a few lingered... _No...Jake wouldn't hurt me like that, he would never hurt me in anyway...would he? _

**So after all that waiting this is all you get, I know. It's disappointing. But I am trying to work on about seven stories at once…I am so sorry for the wait, please be patient with me ya'll and I promise you'll love the next chapter.**


End file.
